Detective Neru Akita
by Nekoloid
Summary: Neru Akita is the "world's best detective." When Zatsune puts her to the test, they find out they're more than just friends. Dedicated to my new smexy friend, FeeptheNinja. NeruxZatsune WARNING: Contains Yuri! Oneshot


**Yay, first oneshot with one of my new favorite couples! Enjoy!**

**Please note Japanese students start school around Winter and ends around Fall (According to my reasearch.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Detective Neru Akita<strong>

"I'll solve the mystery! I promise!" the blonde with yellow eyes said, saluting the girl with black hair and red eyes. "As the world's greatest detective, I will solve your mystery!" The girl's name was Neru Akita. She had dark blonde hair and yellow eyes. Neru wore a detective hat and a Sherlock Holmes cape. Underneath it she wore a white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and yellow sneakers. The two sixteen year-olds were standing outside Neru's house. The grass was green and cherry blossom petals were falling on the ground. Neru's house was a royal blue with a wooden door.

The other girl smirked. She had long black hair put into two pigtails and red eyes. She wore a white hoodie, skinny jeans, and pink ballet flats. Her name was Miku Zatsune, but she liked to be called Zatsune. "Okay Akita. Since you're so confident, find my missing teddy bear." Zatsune's smirk turned into a frown. "If you can't find it, you will call me Zatsune-sama for the rest of the school year."

"Zatsune-chan, it's April!" Neru whined, but then she just sighed. "Fine. By the way, you have a teddy bear? I wouldn't expect a tough girl like you to have one." A cherry blossom petal fell on her head. She flicked it off.

"Yeah, don't you dare tell anyone. Well, I'll give you until ten tonight." Zatsune voice then turned into an evil doctor's voice. "If you don't, I'll kill you." She was taller than Neru so she bent her head over Neru's face. Zatsune then turned around, waved, and left for her own home.

Neru tapped her forehead. "Come on brain, think! Where would a sixteen year-old girl leave her teddy bear?" Neru thought about nothing but that teddy bear. She sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, her right hand placed under her chin. Neru kept thinking for a few moments, until she jumped up and skipped down the street. "I got it! I got it!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"<p>

Neru was now at Zatsune's house. Where else would she put her teddy bear? "Here to find your teddy bear." Neru replied in a I'm-trying-to-help-you-here tone. "Can I investigate your room? Maybe I can find some clues or even better..the teddy bear!"

"Fine. Don't mess with anything though." Zatsune lead her upstairs to her room. "I'm watching a movie with my family. There's only about thirty minutes left, so I'll be right back." Zatsune hurried back downstairs.

Neru searched the whole room. From her desk, her dresser, her bookshelf, under her bed…Neru saw something unusual, but it was obviously not a teddy bear. She grabbed it..a red safe?

"What the heck? A safe?" It was so tempting to open it, but she knew it was wrong. Neru just stared at the safe. "Wait..it wouldn't be wrong because I'm looking for clues!" she played with the lock for a while until it finally opened. A book was inside. "What is this?" Neru asked herself, snatching the book from the safe.

"_Zatsune's Diary! DO NOT ENTER!" _

Neru stared at the book. "Z-Zatsune..has a diary?" For a few moments Neru debated with herself if she should open it or not. "O-one page wouldn't hurt.." the blonde started flipping through the book. _Summer, summer, summer..ah, school! _Neru began to read the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today Neru asked me if I wanted to study with her. I wonder why she chose me out of all the people in class..does she know I have a crush on her? Wahhh! Or..maybe she likes me! Yeah! Neru Akita likes me back! …at least I hope that's the way it is..well, anyway, bye stupid diary my mom got me._

It was so tempting to go to the next page, but Neru stopped. _Z-Zatsune..likes m-_

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Zatsune shouted, snatching the book out of Neru's hand. "The hell is wrong with you? Did you read anything?"

"So, do you like me Zatsune-chan? Am I just being acting stupid like I always am?" Neru didn't even bother to answer the question. Neru glared at her. "Do you like me or not?"

Zatsune stopped and glared back at her. She grasped the book tighter. "S-so you did read it? G-get out of my room n-!"

"Answer my question."

Zatsune dropped her diary and leaned in closer. After a few moments, Zatsune hugged her tightly. "Y-yes, I do! I know you're not going to accept my feelings so just say it now!" Tears started dropping from her eyes as she closed them tightly and clenched her teeth together.

"B-but Zatsune..I like you too."

Zatsune opened her eyes wide. Her mouth was shaped like an o. "So does this mean we're.."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you hid that teddy bear in your locker! Zatsune-chan, you had me searching for nothing!" Neru whined. The two girls were now inside Crypton Academy in front of Zatsune's locker. They both wore a white blouse, navy blue ribbons, navy blue skirts, and shoes.<p>

"If you really were the world's greatest detective you would've known."

"Hey, I'm a detective not a mind-reader!"

Zatsune started giggling. "You know, I'm really happy we're dating now."

"Why?" Neru asked curiously.

"'Cause now I can do this!" Zatsune lifted the edge of Neru's skirt. Neru turned a deep red.

Neru almost yelled. "Z-Zatsune-chan, that wasn't funny! It was just perverted!"

Zatsune laughed. "I'm really lucky to have you, and not just because I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>That's enough yuri for today. Bye! <strong>


End file.
